


Один раз - не повод ехать в Крас

by NoahLeroy



Category: Real Person Fiction, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Когда слово на букву "л" - это вовсе не лесбиянки





	Один раз - не повод ехать в Крас

Утро начинается не с кофе. Антон просыпается от неожиданного звонка за минуту до будильника: Денис человек деликатный и точно знает, во сколько он встает. Другое дело, что обычно не звонит без повода. 

Он берет трубку и отвечает хрипло:

― Ты время видел? Какая-то неадекватная хуйня, Денис.

Старается прибавить строгости, но смешинки в голосе выдают его с головой. Кому-то для счастья нужны весомые причины, Антон же довольствуется малым. Достаточно того, что он и так несколько лет был лишен возможности вот так просто слышать этот голос.

― И тебе доброе утро.

Денис звучит бодро и деловито, но тепло и совсем немного приглушенно. Антон улавливает на фоне чьи-то голоса, звон посуды и слишком хорошо знакомый шорох. Он почти видит, как Ден воровато прикрывает динамик рукой.

― Опять шифруешься? ― мягко спрашивает он, ― Впрочем, не отвечай.  
― Не хочу, чтобы все, кому не лень, уши грели, ― показательно громко отвечает Денис явно не ему.  
― Да знаю я, что ты всегда такой. Дай почувствовать себя грязным маленьким секретом.  
― Нихуя ты не маленький и не грязный. Я видел твои раздельные корзины для белья. Здоровый чистоплюй.  
― По фактам, Денис. Просто разъебываешь, ― смеется Антон, глядя в потолок.

Он лежит аккурат посреди своего нового матраца, завернутый по подбородок в одеяло. За окном тепло и солнечно, а из трубки доносится дробь дождя о крыши. Денис наверняка уже полностью одет и с самого утра по уши в делах. Как всегда на контрасте. 

― Тебе там вставать еще не пора?  
― Пора. Но не хочется.  
― Позавтракать не успеешь, ― строго говорит Денис, и это неожиданно греет, хотя всегда бесило.

И тон Большого Брата, который всегда следит за тобой, уже не воспринимается им в штыки как раньше. Он больше не принимает его за очередной способ удержать дистанцию и показать, кто тут равный, а кто равнее. Просто замечает однажды, что использует его Денис только с самыми близкими, и успокаивается. Время спускает этот камень с души не хуже Попа в исповедальне. Тишь. Благодать. Еще бы немного меньше расстояния и чуть больше близости – для полного счастья.

― В офис закажу. Сам-то завтракал, мистер Робот?  
― Сейчас собирался. Думал, вместе позавтракаем.  
― Всегда мечтал завтракать с тобой по фейстайму, ― саркастически выдает Антон.  
― Ну извини, ― отвечают ему, ― хоть что-то.  
― Да, хоть что-то. 

Он страшно не любит такие моменты и самому себе кажется королем драмы, но не может их не создавать. Желание бросить все и рвануть в Питер становится почти идеей фикс. Но он слишком хорошо себя знает: ничего путного из этого не выйдет. Лучше дома беситься из-за невозможности лишний раз увидеться, чем потом посыпать голову пеплом. Друзья, хобби, работа, привычная жизнь, – все это рутинная, но уютная повседневность, и ценит он ее больше, чем их с Деном зыбкую и хрупкую лирику.

― Чего звонишь-то? ― добавляет он, чтобы сгладить затянувшееся молчание.  
― А, да. Вообще-то я по делу звонил. Обо всем с тобой забываю.

Хайд улыбается очевидной попытке подсластить пилюлю и поднять ему настроение. Даже не самим словам, а тому, что раньше за Денисом вообще такого не замечал. Он рывком садится на кровати и на ощупь нашаривает тапочки. Кожа тут же покрывается мурашками, и он быстро накидывает халат.

― Ты говори, я пока собираться потихоньку буду, ― он ставит телефон на громкую и уходит в ванную.  
― В общем, тебе там Слава в личку писал ночью, ― начинает Денис, и Антону резко перестает нравиться этот разговор.  
― Ну конечно, зачем еще тебе звонить мне с утра пораньше.  
― Да дослушай! Мы подумали, что ты ему по-любому не ответишь.  
― Зачем мне ему отвечать? ― спокойно спрашивает Антон, застегивая рубашку.  
― У него дело к тебе есть. Может, встретишься с ним вечером? Они с Андрюхой в какой-то ресторан на Красной хотели заскочить.  
― Дублирую вопрос: мне это зачем?  
― Ты, возможно, заинтересуешься. Я знаю, тебе Слава неприятен, но со мной же ты помирился. Просто встреться, это много времени не займет.

Антон застывает посреди комнаты с приподнятой ногой и в одном носке и снова прокручивает эту фразу в голове. О-ху-еть. Желание вылететь в Питер только за тем, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть Дениса за плечи растет со скоростью света.

― Ты сейчас серьезно?  
― Да.  
― Денис, глубоко вдохни. Теперь выдохни. И не путай, пожалуйста, больше сиги с залупами. У нас с тобой совсем другая ситуация. Если у Славика ко мне, конечно, не то самое дело, ― осторожно добавляет он.

Денис на том конце провода вздыхает и отвечает устало:

― Антон, я тебя не заставляю со Славой видеться, просто прошу.

И это грязная игра. Манипуляция, НЛП, что угодно, но не простая просьба. После всех этих «Хайд», «Тохаль», «Белогай» (и когда мы были под Белогаем) собственное имя, произнесенное Денисом – заклинание, открывающее любые двери.

― Только потому что ты просишь. И что у них там за ресторан?  
― Слава тебе все написал, ― с облегчением говорит довольный Денис,― ты только не забудь зайти.  
― Да я уже, ― отвечает он, набирая Славику короткое сообщение, ― когда мы с тобой-то сможем просто посидеть в ресторане?

Он стоит в коридоре, уже полностью одетый, и рассеянно прохлопывает карманы куртки в поисках ключей. Говорит это как бы между делом, почти по привычке, и тем неожиданнее, почти под дых, звучит Деново:

― Никогда.

Он молчит, и Денис поспешно добавляет:

― Не в Питере по крайней мере. Зачем обязательно рестораны, общественные места? Подожди немного, ― уговаривает он, ― и я возьму билеты в Крас, приготовим что-нибудь вместе и побудем пару дней только вдвоем. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.

Антон отмирает, разжимая, наконец, побелевшие пальцы и отпуская куртку. Он вслепую опускается на пуф, вытягивает ноги и выдыхает. Столько раз через это уже проходил, а реагирует все равно как впервые. Он медленно встает, замыкает дверь и выходит в подъезд, придерживая телефон плечом.

― Конечно я захочу, ― отвечает он ласково, ― и вот тебе совет от Отца: никогда не говори «никогда».  
― Это вот сейчас очень нездорово прозвучало.  
― В смысле? ― удивляется он, заходя в лифт.  
― Где отец, там и папочка.  
― Ты что, пошутил? Вот это историческая хуйня, Денис, ― Антон смеется громко и заразительно. Пожилая соседка косится на него с неодобрением и отдвигается.  
― Иди ты, ― беззлобно отвечает Ден.

Его кто-то окликает, и он отвлекается. Антон за это время успевает дойти до машины, обтряхнуть ее от снега и в очередной раз посетовать на то, как его угораздило так влипнуть. Он смотрит на свое отражение в стекле и ухмыляется: твое лицо, когда то самое слово на букву «л» ударяет обухом по твоей седой голове, и никуда теперь от него не скрыться. И нет, увы, это вовсе не лесбиянки.

― Извини, ― возвращается Денис, ― нужно идти.  
― Ага, ― отвечает Антон и улыбается, ― не хочешь ничего напоследок мне сказать?  
― Что?  
― Слово на букву «л», например, ― подразнивает он, даже не надеясь на серьезность.

Денис замолкает, и Антон уже ждет своего регулярного шоу, но тот вдруг тихо смеется и спрашивает:

― Лесбиянка?  
― Нет! ― хохочет Антон, заводя машину и тихо охуевая от того, насколько синхронно они мыслят.  
― Лесбиянки?  
― Бинго!

Ведуший на радио бодро рассуждает о любви, солнце скрывается за серыми тучами, а на Северной опять застывает пробка. Но Антон довольно подмигивает своему отражению и подпевает навязчивой попсе из соседней машины. Кому-то нужны веские причины для счастья, а он тем временем научился довольствоваться «лесбиянками». 

― Какая-то неадекватная хуйня, Антон, ― говорит он сам себе и отписывает Славику.


End file.
